Odc.4 Domek letniskowy
Chris: Witajcie fani totalnej porażki. Ostatnio nasi uczestnicy ponownie stawili czoła szkole. Po pierwszych dwóch rundach blokady były w tarapatach, ale ostatecznie to one zwyciężyły 5:3. Odpadła Lindsay, wyżucona przez Geoffa. Dziś czeka ich kolejne wyzwanie w Mieście Totalnej Porażki. Geoff: Źle się czuje wyrzucając Lindsay. DJ: Spoko ziom, w końcu nie miałeś za dużego wyboru, Eva była lepsza. Eva: Macie szczęście że nie odprawiliście mnie z miasta, bo byście się nie pozbierali. Geoff: Tak, teraz na pewno żałuję. Chris: Hej! Miastowi! Zbiórka na dole, mamy pare spraw do obgadania. Dziś już 5 dzień waszego uczestnictwa, gratuluję tym co jeszcze zostali, a jest was dość sporo. Duncan: Przedstaw nam co masz do powiedzenia bo umieram z nudów. Noah: Właśnie, nie mam zamiaru tu dłużej czekać. Chris: Spokojnie, gdzie wam się tak spieszy. Musimy poruszyć kwestię dzisiejszego wyzwania. Courtney: O nie znowu? Wyzwania miały być co 3 dni. Chris: Racja, ale nie zaszkodzi wam to, ponieważ dzisiejsze wyzwanie składać się będzie z dwóch części. Pierwszą rozegracie dzisiaj, a drugą jutro. DJ: Przynajmniej trochę sobie odpoczniemy w między czasie. Chris: Racja, będziecie mieli czas na odpoczynek, ale zadanie polaga na tym, że wygra szybszy. Eva: Wiedziałam że jest w tym jakiś haczyk. Chris: O tak. Każdą dróżynę podzielę na trzy trzyosobowe składy. Zaczniemy od blokad, pierwszy skład to: Justin, Tyler i Cody. Natomiast pierwszy skład u drapaczy to Owen, Trent i DJ. Oba składy dostaną to samo zadanie, a jest nim zebranie materiałów na budowę mini-domku. To jest, cement, woda oraz narzędzia. Trent: Proscizna. Owen: Hehe nie mogliśmy dostać prostszego zadania. Chris: Do drugiej dróżyny należeć będą..ee..blokady to jest Heather, Duncan i Ezekiel, a drapacze reprezentować będą Geoff, Eva i Leshawna. Waszym zadanie będzie zmontować domek w całość. Leshawna: Eh, na prawdę, nie jestem stworzona do pracy fizycznej. Duncan: To widać. Leshawna: Oj, lepiej ze mną nie zadzieraj mały. Chris: Spokojnie, zaraz przedstawie trzecią część zadania w której wystąpią Harold, Beth i Bridgette przeciwko Noah, Gwen i Courtney. Wy macie zadanie proste, wybrać lokację i za pomocą tego samochodu z dźwigiem, przenieść domek w dobre waszym zdaniem miejsce. Domek radze zbudować już dzisiaj, a gdy już wybierzecie lokacje to jutro przeniesiecie go na miejsce. Ja ocenie trzy aspekty: piękno, staranność oraz oczywiście wygodę. Nie ma być większy niż przyczepa campingowa. Elementy potrzebne pierwszej grupie znajdziecie poukrywane na obszarze całego hotelu Porażkopolis. Do dzieła! Tyler: Dobra chłopaki, nie obijać się, musimy znaleźć te rzeczy. Cody: Noo...to może wstaniesz z tego fotelu do masażu i sam coś zrobisz. Tyler: Wierze w was chłopaki. Powodzenia. Justin: Nic z tego chlopie. Dziś ty też się wykażesz. Owen: To łatwizna, mam, już znalazłem kubeł z wodą. DJ: Tu mam szybkoschnący cement. Zastanawia mnie tylko to czemu Chris każe nam robić domki z cementu. Trent: Nieważne, mamy już materiały teraz postarajcie się o narzędzia. Justin: Mam, tutaj jest paczka z szybkoschnącym cementem. Cody: Mam też młotek i szlifierkę. Justin: Weź tamto wiadro, napełnimy je wodą z kranu. Tyler: Myślcie że Chef Hatchet nam pozwoli. Justin: Nie musimy iść do niego, mamy kran w łazience. Cody: Ja tam nie wejde, odtatnio Harold dostał zawału jak musiał wdychać ten smród. Tyler: Ja to zrobię, mam płuca prawdziwego pływaka. Justin: Mi to pasuje. Tyler: Ok, to idę... (woda się leje) Tyler: No szybciej dłużej nie wytrzymam. Cody: Jest, mamy wodę. Tyler: Narażałem życie a ty mi nawet nie podziękujesz? Justin: Potem, teraz czas przekazać wszystko drugiej grupie. Chris: A jak u drapaczy? DJ: O tu są jakieś narzędzia. Trent: Świetnie stary, teraz damy to ekipie budującej. Geoff: Dawajcie to ziomy, już ja zrobię z tego pożądną chałupę. Eva: Chciałeś powiedzieć: My zrobimy. Geoff: Jasne, nie ma powodu do wpadania w szał. Leshawna: Mówiłam już, taka praca nie dla mnie. Eva: Lepiej weź się do roboty, bo nie mam zamiaru przegrać kolejnego wyzwania. Chris: Zobaczmy teraz jak sobie radzą blokady. Heather: Ezekiel ty mieszasz wode z cementem, Duncan ty będziesz szlifował i sklejał. Duncan: A ty co będziesz robiła? Heather: Będę wszystko nadzorować z pewnego dystansu. Duncan: Rzeczywiście, najtrudniejsza robota. Heather: Ezekiel, co ty...co ty robisz?! Duncan: Kurcze ale frajer, zamurował sobie ręce cementem. Heather: I skąd my teraz weźniemy nowy cement?! Ezekiel: Tutaj jeszcze trochę zostało. Duncan: Zamknij się, ale i tak to wykorzystamy. Cody: To nasza robota odwalona. Eee...nara. Justin: Słuchajcie chłopaki, mam propozycję. Tyler: Tak? Niby jaką? Justin: My we trójkę założymy sojusz, po kolei będziemy wszystkich eliminować, aż dojdziemy do finału. Cody: Podoba mi się ale gdzie jest haczyk? Justin: Nigdzie drogi Cody. Po prostu troszcze się o innych hehe. Tyler: Podoba mi się, wchodzę. Cody: Co mam do stracenia, ja też. Justin: Świetnie..haha. Chris: Rzućmy okiem jeszcze raz na pracę drapaczy bo coś mi się nie wydaje, że chcą współpracować. Eva: Będziesz szlifować cement! Leshawna: Mowy nie ma, a jak se złamie paznokieć? Eva: Jeśli tego nie zrobisz to wyłamie Ci je wszystkie. Geoff: Oh, co za temperament. Spokojnie ze wszystkiego jest jakieś wyjście. Ja mogę zlepić cement. Eva będzie szlifować, a Leshawna nałoży tą oto makiete. Będzie świetny efekt. Eva: Może być, byle panna wielkie uda też coś robiła. Leshawna: Uważaj do kogo mówisz wielkie uda, ty babochłopie. Chris: Tymczasem u blokad idzie wszystko jak po maśle. Heather: Dobra mamy już ulepione fundamenty. Duncan: Ściany też już są, wystarczy połączyć. Heather: Ezekiel, ty nałóż ten dzach ze słomy. Ezekiel: Już się robi. Heaher: Idealnie, teraz wystarczy to oddać innym, żeby wybrali dobre miejsce. Duncan: Trochę pojeżdżą sobie po mieście, ale to już nie nasza sprawa. Geoff: No wreszcie skończone, ale gorąca atmosfera. Leshawna: Mnie to mówisz? Oddajmy to reszcie, oni się zajmą lokacją. Geoff: Spoko, nasza robota zakończona. Cody: To kogo eliminujemy w pierwszej kolejności? Może Heather? Justin: Nie, to musi byc ktoś na kogo zagłosują także inni, może Duncan. Tyler: Czy ja wiem, jestem za tym żeby wyrzucić Harolda, dubie w nosie cały czas. Aż bierze mnie obrzydzenie. Courtney: No, nareszcie skończyli. Tutaj Geoff! Świetnie domek załadowany, teraz musimy wybrać miejscówkę. Gwen: Może gdzieś na plaży. Noah: Jestem za, na plaży będzie wyglądało idealnie, dodamy jeszcze rekwizyty takie jak koła ratunkowe i sieć rybacką. Beth: Jak myślicie, gdzie postawić nasz domek? Bridgette: Świetnie będzie wyglądał na plaży, na tle błękitnego morza, surferów... Harold: No czy ja wiem? Może lepiej.... Bridgette: Harold, stul pysk, mam dość twojego paplania, w dodatku non stop dłubiesz w nosie. Wstydź się. Beth: No właśnie. Bridgette: Teraz odpocznijmy a rano zawieziemy go na miejsce. Courtney: Wyśpijmy się, mamy domek załadowany więc rany odwieziemy go na plaże. Noah: O tak, przyda się dobra drzemka. (mija noc) Courtney: Szybciej wstawać ofiary! Wyprzedzili nas! Noah: CO? Coś mówiłaś? Gwen: Wyprzedzili? Masz przywidzenia. Courtney: WSTAWAĆ!!! Bridgette: Tak jest, zwycięstwo mamy w kieszeni. Beth: Teraz już nic nas nie powstrzyma. Gwen: Do auta i w drogę. Noah ty prowadzisz. Noah: Spoko, jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Courtney: Gaz do dechy, szybciej, szybciej.... Harold: O nie doganiają nas, Bridgette musisz się sprężać. Bridgette: Robie co mogę. Courtney: Jeszcze trochę, szybko! Bridgette: Jesteśmy na miejscu, rozkładać. Harold: Yyyy...yyy...nie mogę tego ruszyć. Beth: Masz to sciągnąć dźwigiem ty pacanie. Bridgette: Z drogi ja to zrobię. A teraz szybko, udekorujcie go jakoś. Beth: Hawajskie wieńce, deska surfinkowa i makieta przystojnego surfera. Bridgette: Jest, gotowe! Courtney: Co? To niemożliwe żebym przegrała. Chris: Obserwowałem was z helikoptera i powiem szczerze, że kosztowało was to trochę nerwów. Teraz czas na oceny. Szybsze były blokady więc możecie wybrać statystykę w której będziecie mieli full punktów. Bridgette: Wybieramy wygodę. Chris: Dobra. Wygoda 5/5, piękno hmmm 4/5 i staranność...eh wszędzie jakieś odciski rąk. Beth: To pewnie Ezekiela. CHris: To za staranność dostaniecie 4/5. Łącznie 13/15. Trudno będzie to pobić. Ale zobaczmy na domek drapaczy. Wygoda, ładnie tu ale nie użądziliście go na miare domka letniskowego 3/5. Noah: Oh nie. Gwen: Nie ma co, i tak przegraliśmy. Chris: Staranność jest duża owszem, postaraliście się 5/5. I ostatni aspekt to piękno, ładne wykończenie ale nie aż tak, dostajecie 4/5 co oznacza, że na ogół macie 12/15, a w konsekwencjii oznacza to, że dziś wy przegraliście, ponownie. I odeślecie dziś kogoś do windy żalu. Przemyślenia zawodników: Courtney: Jak mogliśmy przegrać, przecież to banalne. Eh, ale muszę zagłosować, głosuje na Gwen, ona najbardziej się ociągałą. Leshawna: Jednoznacznie głosuję na Eve, ponieważ tylko Geoff ją uratował przede mną, a strasznie mnie wkurza. Gwen: Nie mam kandydata ale trzeba kogoś wybrać, wybieram Courtney. Owen: Powiem tyle: jestem rozczarowany, ale głosuje na Eve, nie chcę jej tutaj. Trent: Nie mogę mieć nikomu za złe że przegraliśmy, ale głos na Leshawne, opóźniała wszystko w drugiej grupie. DJ: Hmmm...jakby się przyjżeć to najbardziej nie pasuje tu Eva, więc ona odpada. Geoff: No tym razem jestem przekonany że oddaje głos na Eve, dziś pokazała złe oblicze. Eva: Głosuje na Leshawne, doprowadziła mnie dziś do szału podczas naszego wyzwania. Noah: Wszyscy mnie dziś wkurzyli, ale najbardziej Courtney, która co chwile się na mnie darła w samochodzie, więc głos na nią. Chris: Nie spodziewałem się tego, drugi raz z rzędu wy na obradach, ale cóż mam powiedzieć, dziś jedno z was ponownie odleci helikopterem wspomnień. Zaczynam rozdawanie odznak: Geoff, Owen, DJ. Brawo bracia. Geoff: Tak jest. Owen: Znowu bezpieczny, tak. Chris: Kolejna odznaka do Trenta i Noah. Wydaje mi się, że coś zaszło między paniami. Coś niedobrego. Noah: Ta odznaka była pewna. Chris: Zostało was cztery, bezpieczna na pewno jest Gwen. Gwen: Uff...udało się. Chris: Odznaka wędruje także do Leshawny. Leshawna: Oł yeah...jeszcze zostaję. Chris: A ostatnią otrzyma........Courtney. Courtney: Tak, ale ulga. Chris: Evo, drugi raz z rzędu zasiadłaś na dywaniku, twoje odpadnięcie było kwestią czasu. Tam jest winda żalu, a na samej górze helikopter wspomnień. Eva: Fajnie, musieliście akurat mnie wyrzucić. Geoff: Wybacz, ale dziś sobie na to zasłużyłaś. Chris: Dziś Eva opuściła nasz hotel, ale jak będzie dalej, tego przekonamy się już niebawem w Mieście Totalnej Porażki.